jojofandomcom-20200222-history
A. Phex Brothers
The A-un Twins are minor antagonists featured in ''Part VIII: JoJolion''. They appear to be hunting Karera Sakunami, presumably for her knowledge concerning the Rokakaka fruits. Appearance Besides the elder brother's crippled right hand both are identical in appearance and attire. Sporting nearly shaven heads with intricate sideburn designs and pierced ears, they wear long-sleeved decorated shirts and shorts which are reminiscent of typical footballer clothing. The older brother uses his rock human powers to transfer items through his body and put them through the stub of his hand. Personality As their name suggests, the pair share a duality described as harmonious with one another. Being based on the Japanese concept of 'A-un', which explains the connected nature of opposites and their seemingly contradictory similarities. Aside from that the elder of the two brothers seems to be the one in charge, and so far the only one to speak. He is the one who communicates with the policemen in place of his brother and the one who displays a Stand power, although it is unknown if his brother also possesses one. Abilities Stands The elder of the two brothers has utilized his unnamed Stand on multiple occasions and it has become apparent that the function of his power is to shift objects touched with his left hand to the stub on his right; wherein he can manipulate the way it materializes for a degree of strategic advantages. The first example of this is shown during the confrontation between the A-Un twins and a pair of police officers who attempt to ascertain the identity of the brothers. Objects transported in this fashion will seem to break down and crumble while the material reassembles on the other end. It is currently unknown if the younger brother has a stand of his own. Rock Physiology While similar to a human's, their bodies can presumably change into rock. Because of this, they does not need to sleep or rest. They can mimic rocks to the point that it makes them indistinguishable from them. Norisuke theorizes that Yotsuyu's physiology requires him to have at least a small amount of skin respiration and in the absence of such his body structure will begin to break down due to it becoming less structurally stable than an ordinary human's. This could be a trait shared by other Rock humans, including the A-un twins. Miscellaneous The younger brother demonstrates versatile and dynamic control of his football common of experts, capable of moving it between his legs and head effortlessly and kicking it with enough force and power that it could be considered an attack of it's own. Synopsis The pair are first observed performing tricks with a football in the streets of Morioh as Josuke and Karera walk on, to the amazement of the gathering crowd. As Josuke and Karera walk away from the ATM, the twins can be seen questioned by a pair of policeman as to the strange nature of their ball and what one officer perceives to be a rock held in the hand of the older brother. After he demonstrates his ability in subduing the policemen, dialogue exchanged between the two brothers suggests that they have been hunting Karera and are surprised she has lasted this long. Searching the streets for people who have come into contact with Sakunami, they eventually run into her and Josuke when the pair are nearing Kira's apartment, and the younger brother acts as a distraction while the other grabs Karera from behind and uses his ability to transport the fuel in a car's tank all over her, proceeding to set her ablaze if not for the intervention of Josuke's Soft and Wet. At the realization that Josuke appears to be a more pressing threat they decided to prioritize him as their target while allowing Karera to escape, more fixated on discovering the identity of the strange and powerful man who also has ties to the Rokakaka fruits. Trivia * They draw minor similarities to the D'arby brothers. References Site Navigation Rock Humans Category:Part VIII Characters